


Finger Lickin' Good

by ClockworkSeraph



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSeraph/pseuds/ClockworkSeraph
Summary: {Repost from a Previous Collection}Gabriel discovers his Farmer Boy has a Spanking Kink...





	

 

“Gabe.”

 

“...”

 

“ _ Gabriel.” _

_ “...” _

 

**_“GABRIEL REYES DON’T YOU FUCKING GO THERE.”_ **

 

Jack was flushed a deep red, voice a harsh whisper as he lashed out with his fists, trying to make his boyfriend stop laughing, only succeeded to make it worse. Gasping for air, Gabriel was near bent in half, holding his aching sides as his laugh gained him strange looks.

 

“W-who knew g-olden boy…” Wheezing, Gabriel did feel a  _ little _ bad for Jack, with how embarrassing it was.

 

...Maybe.

 

“That _b-boyscout_ _ …”   _ It was just so... _ unexpected _ from the country boy! Gabriel felt as if his sides were literally splitting open as he nearly went face first into his tiramisu when Jack shoved him.

 

“ _ Gabriel! _ ”

 

It all started when they were granted a week’s leave to visit family. This time Jack was visiting home, and having become nigh inseparable at this point, of course Gabriel tagged along with him. Once he got past the eternal fields of corn and the liberal amount of salt used in the food, the Morrison Farm was a peaceful haven, and now Jack had told him about the new chicks that had been hatched, eager to show him, near bouncing in his seat in the airport’s cafe as he showed Gabriel a picture on his phone while they waited for their flight, of a proud rooster strutting around in sea of fluffy chicks.

 

The chicks were cute, to be sure, taking a lot from their daddy, but not as cute as the man showing them to him, eyes as bright as the sky with a blinding sunshine smile to match. Gabriel smiled at Jack’s excitement, but never could resist teasing his boyfriend, and as Jack got up and stretched out, smacked the blonde firmly with his rolled up magazine, voice a deep purr.

 

“You get all the chicks, don’t you, eh? Your poor cock must be overworked.” It was a stroke of serendipity that Jack’s ass ended up being his target, because the sound the blond made was downright  _ delicious  _ before it was muffled, his pretty face turning a shade of pink Gabriel has never seen elsewhere.

 

So, Jack liked to be  _ spanked _ , did he?

 

Little vanilla Jackie, who always blushed so brightly when the rest of the soldiers would tell kinky stories at mealtimes, being teased for not having any stories himself… surely with those looks he had his pick of girls back home? 

 

They never saw the briefest flash of blue aimed in Gabriel’s direction, a lip ever so slightly bitten. 

 

Three days passed before Gabriel decided to use that info, after a long day of farm chores and family fun, and after Gabriel had bent Jack over the desk in Jack’s old bedroom. They were squeezed into the shower that was much too small for two super soldiers. Gabriel cupped Jack’s ass to pull him closer under the burning spray, pressing their lips together in a frenzied kiss. Jack rutted against the thick thigh that Gabe slid between his legs, then moaned breathily as Gabe’s fingers wrapped around both cocks to stroke them slowly.

 

He could tell Jack was trying so hard to be silent, what with his parents’ bedroom just down the hall, so Gabriel made it a personal goal to make Jack sing for him that night. However, since the blonde was resisting all his usual tricks…

 

Gabriel always adored Jack’s ass, so plump and round, the perfect shade of pink that blushed so prettily when he fucked it. And as he massaged and rolled the soft flesh around, Gabriel couldn’t resist pressing a finger into his loose, already fucked hole, purring into Jack’s ear appreciatively as his action earned faint moans, almost unheard over the sound of the spray. Pausing, Gabriel waited for Jack’s pretty blue eyes to flutter open, giving him a smirk before turning off the water.

 

Now Jack was left defenceless... _pity_.

 

Flipping the blonde around, Gabriel gave no mercy and sunk himself to the hilt, impressed at how well his usually very vocal cariño held himself together, eyes squeezed tightly shut, teeth sunk into his bottom lip. However, Gabriel was not one to lose so easily, and as he thrust into Jack’s ass, felt a smirk crawl on his face as he massaged the plump muscle, and swiftly laid his palm against the thickest part as soon as he felt Jack reach the edge.

 

Watching Jack have to explain that he fell in the shower to his parents the next morning was almost as delicious as the scream itself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
